Our aim is to train MD's and MD-PhD's who have completed a clinical neuroscience residency and train them in:(1) the clinical, pathophysiologic, and pharmacologic aspects of neurologic diseases;(2) the conceptualization, ethics, design, implementation, management, analysis and reporting of controlled clinical trials;and (3)methodologies for population-based clinical research, including biostatistics and epidemiology. These goals are achieved by an integrated 2-3 year program that provides:(1)preceptorial supervision by neuroscientists and biostatisticians who have extensive experience in clinical investigation and in the development of novel therapies;(2}a customized curriculum of basic and applied statistics, neuroepidemiology and computer science;(3)seminar programs on clinical trial design;the basic sciences underlying experimental therapeutics;neuroethics;and grant and career development;(4)participation and collaboration with faculty from Neurology and Preventive &Community Medicine with expertise in outcome costeffectiveness, quality of life and other areas of health service research;(5) clinical experience in disease states under intensive investigation in Rochester and;(6)mentoring to assist trainees in achieving an independent academic career. Training draws on the strengths of:(1) clinical neuroscientists with investigative programs in neuromuscular disease, movement disorders, multiple sclerosis, dementia, epilepsy, stroke, and AIDS;{2) substantive collaboration with faculty in the Biostatistics Department;(3) formalized teaching and research interactions with basic neuroscientists and;(4)the comprehensive resources of the Clinical Trials Coordination Centers in the Department of Neurology. The goal is to provide the trainee with the skills necessary to:(1) generate new therapeutic knowledge applicable to neurologic disorders;(2) achieve independent professional growth and funding. and (3) obtain a tenure-track faculty position in a subspecialty of clinical neuroscience. The program is in its 14th year and has trained 27 neurologists, 2 neuropsychologists, 1 neonatologist, 1 PhD biostatistician, 1 neurosurgeon, and 2 leaders in the pharmaceutical industry. Graduates include 1 professor of neurology, 6 assoc professors of neurology,15 assist professors of neurology, 1 assistant professor of pediatrics, and 1 associate professor of biostatistics. All are pursuing clinical neuroscience investigations and are supported by over 76 investigator-initiated research grants and have authored over 380 peer-reviewed research papers. Support is sought for 4 post-residency trainees, accepting 2-4 trainees yearly into the program. Minority recruitment is emphasized. Training facilities include: the General Clinical Research Center, Clinical Trials Coordination Centers, Biostatistics Department, Gorell Molecular Biology Laboratory, Center for Aging &Developmental Biology.